Un suceso inesperado
by lunithavallejos
Summary: Luego de que Inuyasha la hubiera devuelto a su tiempo, sufriendo se le da la oportunidad de su vida, ahora como una cantante y modelo famosa, Inuyasha vuelve a buscarla, pero dejara todo atras para irse con el?...


_**Capítulo 1**_

Pasaron ya 4 años desde que te conocí, hace 4 años me enamoraste, hace 3 años desde que te añoro, hace 3 años que te espero y no viniste, hace 2 añosla oportunidad de mi vida llego a mi y la acepte con gusto, hace 2 años hago lo que me gusta hacer...

En este momento estoy en el Luna Park sentada con el cabello rubio, un gran tapado negro.

Delante de mi está el escenario, estoy muy nerviosa,¿si sucede algo mal? no lo soportaría, respira 1...2...3...

Oigo los gritos de las personas a mi alrededory miro al frente, las luces se ensienden y veo a una joven de cabello azabache distorcionada en medio del escenario y todos se callan, logro escuchar...

Ahora o nunca

Aunque te duela

Aunque te partas

En mil pedazos

Aunque no veas

Te quedes ciego

Ahora o nunca

Resiste al miedo

Si nadie escucha

En el desierto

El amor grita

Llegó tu tiempo

Sigue la joven cantando y bailando junto con los demas bailarines, es obvio que quieren que vsepan que no es la cantante que todos esperan...

-¿Por qué no aparece?

-No se

Ambas jóvenes que estaban a mi lado susurraban y no eran las únicas...

¿Abra pasado algo?

Quisas no llego

Se seguía escuchando...

Despierta ahora

Y abre tus cielos

Veras las señales

Si estas despierto

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca.

Despierta ahora

Sera un milagro

Las almas nuevas irán llegando

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca

Se seguían escuchando las palabras de algunas diciendo...

Si no aparece que me devuelvan el dinero

Espero que no haya pasado nada malo

Aunque te frenen Cielo o infierno Ahora o nunca Resiste al miedo

Se escuchaba como subian el volumen de la cancion...

Si nadie escucha En el desierto El amor grita Llegó tu tiempo

No estoy lista piensopero no puedo defraudarlos

Me armo de valor y me paro. Los que se sentaban a mi costado me miran con la boca abierta y les sonrio, me quito el tapado dejando ver un short de jean azul con tachas, una musculosa blanca y unas sandalias. Me quito la peluca dejando relucir mi cabello azabache y salto...

Ruedo y me paro, todos vieron eso y no lo creian, mi imagen en el escenario desapareció y los reflectores que me alumbraban desde que me pare me seguian mientras corria al escenario y cantaba...

Todos gritaban emocionados y eso me dio fuerza...

Despierta ahora

Y abre tus cielos

Veras las señales

Si estas despierto

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca.

Despierta ahora Sera un milagro

Las almas nuevas irán llegando

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca

Yo seguía la coreografía que habíamos ensayado con los demas y me sentía libre...

Aunque te ocultes Caerán tus vendas Y no habrá murallas que te detengan

Oia como todos cantaban el estribillo y yo cantaba junto con ellos para que sepan que sin ellos no era nada...

Despierta ahora

Y abre tus cielos

Veras las señales

Si estas despierto

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca.

Despierta ahora

Sera un milagro

Las almas nuevas irán llegando

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca

Todos comenzaron a cantar no solo el estribillo y me alegraba saber que el mensaje lo habian entendido...

Despierta ahora

Aquí y ahora, ahora o nunca.

Al finalizar la canción me sentía llena de dicha, las luces se apagaron y un nuevo ritmo sono en el lugar...

El concierto llegó a su fin y me sorprendí al ver que luego de cantar una canción que me pedian me volvian a llamar...

¡Kagome!

SAlí para satisfacer nuevamente con otra canción pero grata fue mi sorpresa al ver grandes cartelones, afiches, cartulinas, fotos y frases...

SE FUERTE ESTAMOS CONTIGO!

ELLOS TE MIRAN DESDE EL CIELO

SE FUERTE TODOS TE APOLLAMOS

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELLOS NO QUERRIAN QUE SUFRIERAS!

Y muchos con su frase, la que ella siempre repetía desde que su carrera como cantante floreció...

AHORA O NUNCA

Unas lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo...

Y en coro todos los allí presentes gritaron...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Uno de los chicos del lugar me entregó un pañuelosy agradecida me limpié las lágrimas... Y dije unas palabras...

-Les agradezco a todos, por apollarme en los momentos buenos como malos, por llenarme de dicha...No se que decir...Saben que mi cumpleaños ya no significa nada para mi...

Y se oyó un grito...

-¡Te queremos Kagome!

-Gracias, yo tambien los quiero, sin ustedes no soy nada, mi hermano, mi madre y ustedes son lo unico que me queda...Gracias por siempre estar...

Y en ese momento rompí en llanto, el día en que cumplí mis 16 años Inuyasha me botó de su vida, me arrojó por el pozo devora huesos y no volví a ver ni a el ni a mis amigos del Sengoku. Al llegar del pozo mi abuelo tuvo un ataque al corazón y falleció ese mismo día y no volví a ser la misma...

Mi manager Misaki, que hace poco descubrí que era la reencarnación de Sango, alta, de pelo castaño y ojos café, piel morena clara y da cabello largo hasta la cintura y como mi amiga con costumbre de llevarlo en una cola alta.

Mi manager Misaki junto con Tomoya, mi coach de coreografía, me ayudaron en ese momento y me arrojé a los brazos de mi manager que me susurraba al oido palabras alentadoras...

Tomoya solo me abrazo, el era de pocas palabras pero eso bastó para saber que estaba conmigo y así me retiré del escenario...

%&%&%&EN CASA DE KAGOME%&%&%&

Estaba en mi lujosa mansion de Japón, puesto que cuando cumpli mis 18 años, ya hace un año como estrella, compré la mansion y les envio dinero a mi familia...

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar dentro a todos mis amigos/as...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Sonreí a todo el mundo, pero para los que me conocían sabían que no era sincera...

Todos se acercaron a abrazarme y salude a cada uno incluyendo a Houyo, Yura, Eri y Ayumi que aún manteníamos contacto, aunque cuando se enteraron de que hiba a ser famosa por poco me dejan sorda, pero en fin. La fiesta fue divertida, no puedo negarlo, pero me sentí vacía como todos los años...

-Kagome-dijo Ayumi-lo siento, yo quería hacer algopequeño porque se que no te gusta, pero Eri y yuka lo querían a lo grande y no pude negarme.

-No te preocupes.

Nos quedamos hasta las 5 de la mañana celebrando y muchos se fueron y algunos se quedaron y a la mañana se fueron...

-Higurashi-aunque despues de tanto tiempo de decirle que me llame por mi nombre las costumbres no se hiban-¿la pasaste bien?

-si houyo de maravilla-mentí

-Me alegro te veo luego

-Hai

Nos despedimos y alas 12 de la mañana llegaron mi madre, hermano y Misaki que ya era como una hermana para mi.

Me obsequiaron ropa, shorts, faldas, musculosas, etc...

-Arigatou!

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban alli pues mi hermana/amiga aun no había terminado...

-Kag ¿recuerdas el día en que te encontré y te ofrecí ser cantante?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

[FLASH BACK]

Me sentía devastada, hace exactamente un año en l cual no veía a mis amigos del Sengoku, yo estaba estudiando en Francia con lo ahorros de mi familia que iban a parar en los medicamentos de mi abuelo, pues no quería tener ya nada que ver con Inuyasha y así estudiaba modelaje.

Pero siempre tenía que liberar a mi alma como en este momento...

Estoy en un salon de química que había en aquel internado y como era domingo todos habían salido menos yo...

Me senté en el suelo, estaba frío pero no me importó mucho...

ASí comence a cantar sin darme cuenta con mi guitarra, que estaba oculta en ese salon, detras de las cortinas dentro de una tubería que no se utilizaba...

Era una melodía lenta y dulce...

Lagrimas, pueden derrotar cualquier razón

Y ablandar, hasta el más difícil corazón

Transmitir, es sentimiento especial

Persuadir, por que convenciendo no tienen rival

Al oír el llanto como un canto pueden embelesar

Tu destino puede al igual modificar….

Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer

Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer

Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,

Mas que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograras,

Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,

Pero una lágrima te podría desarmar…

Pues en la vida a todo enfrentar…

Se oye un sollozo y paro de tocar y cantar, dirijo mi vista hacia mi compañera de cuarto Misaki Yagami con su padre Touya Yagami.

-Te lo dije tou-san tiene una hermosa voz y te llega al corazón...

Otro sollozo...

-Hai

Nos miramos fijamente y me lvanto del suelo en donde tocaba, con delicadeza y gracia...paso por al lado de Misaki que me toma el brazo libre donde no llevaba mi guitarra...

Mira a su padre que asiente y se dirige a mi con una sonrisa...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La canción

-minna Nokimochi

-Cada corazón sentimiento de todos-susurro

Yo solo asentí y estaba por retirarme cuando la oigo.

-Quiero que seas una cantante famosa ya que tus letras transmiten tantas cosas que podrían hacer reflexionar a las personas.

-No gracias Y por fin me retire...

[END FLASH BACK]

-Y me insististe tanto que tuve que aceptar...

Ella se rio y me tendió un objeto cuadrado con maño.

*moño

-¿Qué es?

.Solo abrelo!

empecé a desgarrar el papel y veo un CD pero no cualquiera. En letras grandes decia Sengoku, y mostraba una foto de una sacerdotiza...

al dar vuelta el CD y ver la lista casi me desmayo..

the world

will

3.I am

4. Fukai mori

yume

!

nokimochi

day, one dream

no uta

no kiss

*Itazura na kiss

-¡Qué!

-Shhh

-¡¿Estás loca, cómo los gravaste?!

-Oye crees que nadie escucha cuando cantas estas hermosas canciones en tu habitacion?

-Demo, demo esto es privado...

-Lo se, eres la unica que lo tiene...

-Misaki, gracias pero para la proxima me habisas vale?

-Vale

- Bueno hija será mejor que nos vallamos

Y sin más que decir las 3 personas se fueron a su hogar, Kagome tomó el CD y buscó de entre todas sus cosas un reproductor de CD que era de su padre y que acostumbraban a tirarse bajo el Goshinboku para escuchar música, aunque estaba un poco viejo y con polvo aun servía y se dispuso a escucharlo, subio a su habitacion y se recostó en su cama mientras escuchaba One day, one dream mientras ella se quedaba dormida...

**-Continuara-**


End file.
